erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
1247 War of the Nyrian Coalition
|side2= |side3= |commanders1= * * * |commanders2= * * * * * * * * |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= (500 ships) * (100 ships) * (150 ships) * (50 ships) * (200 ships) (50k personnel) * ** ** * * ** ** ** * (190 ships) (40k personnel) * (300 ships) |forces2= (147 ships) * (60 personnel) (52 ships) * (210 ships) * (20k personnel) * (20k personnel) (120 ships) * * (40 ships) (40 ships) (125 ships) |forces3= |forces4= |casual1=N/A |casual2=N/A |casual3= |casual4= |civilian=N/A |prev=Duel in Gjallarhorn |conc=War of Nyrian Coalition |theme= *Sound the Gjallarhorn *Vikings of Vinsrom *Fight Under Wotan's Light *Gladurung *Storm-Veined Væringjar *For the Jewel of His Heart *The First Change |next=N/A}} The War of the Nyrian Coalition(1247 GSY), also known as the War of Jernheim Containment, was the war in which a Coalition gathered by the nation Nymark attacked the raider state of Jernheim who were assisted by elements of the Scourge. The bulk of the wars main fighting took place over the Jern capital of Vasasund although the war did not conclude until a couple of months after and ended with the complete occupation of Jern space by Coalition Forces. Background and Pre-War Events Throughout Jernheims history on the planet Ingos and its time in the galaxy, Jernheim was a raider state preying often on weak nations raiding them before any retaliation could be brought to bear surviving into the modern era. Eventually Jernheim picked a fight with Ariilyth who promptly counter attacked them and occupied the Jerns homeland where it would eventually be partitioned between Vossland, the UAAA and Apocrypha. This act would cause many Jerns to immigrate to the Winter’s Breath Isles one of the last bastions of Jern power. With the influx of Jerns moving to the already small Isles it quickly grew overcrowded causing the Jerns to raid the Nyrian Coast and to assist the nation of Yaji who was being invaded by the Huns. Once the war concluded Jernheim found itself with new territory to settle. Discontent with Tormund’s growing reluctance to raid, a traditionalist Jern: Galti Ottesen of Clan Stalblod challenged, defeated and slayed Valtkriger Tormund in honourable combat before entering a moot, contesting for himself the right to the Valgtkriger title. Galti after the duel set out to prove his worth to the clans and traveled to old Valukaar where he hunted down and tamed the red dragon: Gladurung, in Url-usk, upon his return home on its back, he was finally voted in and anointed Valgtkriger and Jarl of Stalblod. And against what any Jern would hope or wish for, the power vacuum in Clan Skjellhav left by Tormund’s death is filled by Æskil Skagen. Galti afterwards this event a year later would temporarily settled parts of his clan the Stalblod on unclaimed indigenous Nyrian lands and allowed the Huns to secede from Jernheim in return for an alliance and a constant flow of technology eventually setting his sights on the galactic center up in space Sometime later Galti negotiated a deal with the Iron Lion of Nyrmark, leaving the currently settled Nyrian lands in exchange for FTL drives and ships, which he used to initiate his planned mass exodus off Ingos. The clans: Stalblod; Hardhud and Storflokk after preparations were made traveled to the galactic core where they believe Ásgarðr to be, landing at last on its outskirts on a planet they name Våsasund thus began Jernheims space age. The Jern Clans Stalblod and Storflokk introduced themselves to the galaxy with an ambitious raid on Scanraigh; and a United Republican Colony. The raid on Scanraigh would mark the first time Galti was seen raiding. While this was ongoing Clan Skjellhav raided the planet Vordania and takes many Kauv captive, slaughtering the rest driving them into near extinction. After the raids Jernheim along with the Scourge would begin a series of raids against the Affinity alliance and seized their trade routes with the intention of collapsing the alliance.; and also invaded the planet of Vekesh with the intent of making it leave the Affinity who quickly submitted to their demands. Jernheim would go on to station warfleets outside Alvian territory, with the Scourge demanding their secession from the Affinity as well as Finislandia’s; resulting in Alvia not only giving in to their demands, but convincing Finislandia to do the same before isolating themselves; finally undoing the Affinity and alerting the galaxy to the threat of the two malevolent powers Resulting from their joint success; Titus Gallius and Galti Ottesen formed the Scourge-Jern alliance and the Varangians: a subfaction of the Phalanx which was promoted by Galti. After this formal alliance was cemented many Kauv slaves were sold to their former raiding target Scanraigh. Vaasasund which was hidden from the rest of the galaxy was then found by Lt Danvers of Finislandia which would be passed onto Absolution. The Jerns. After the discovery of Vaasasund Jernheim would begin a new series of raids on the galaxy with the most significant being the raid of Saevia where the UAAA fleets that were protecting it stood by as it was raided. The Final nail in the coffin for the Jerns was the brutal murder of Ingosi sovereign Felvi which was denounced by Nyrmark. A coalition of forces opposing Jernheims aggression and barbaric ways was formed by Nyrmark. consisting of forces from 9 countries: Kedor, Tecton, Ka'lu'umil, Ariilyth, United Republic, UAAA, Apocrypha, Saevia and the Nyrmark itself. Absolution despite not being a national entity also provided support. Many of the coalition countries were reluctant to commit military forces. Some felt that the Jerns wouldn’t dare raid them. In the end, however, many nations were persuaded by Jernheims belligerence towards the galaxy. The Jerns after finding out about the coalition summoned all of Jernheims clans and the Phalanx to Vaasasund’s defence. Once Nyrmark finished with recruitment for the Coalition battle plans were drawn up and discussed for weeks between all the participating powers, once solidified and agreed on by everyone the Coalition assembled its combined military might at a hidden location and made headway for Vaasasund the Jerns heartland. The Battle of Våsasund Invasion and Space Battle At the time of the invasion, the Jernheim military was believed to have numbered around 50,000 men and 500 Warships, divided between the four Jern clans. By time the coalition navy arrived the Scourge Phalanx had yet to arrive to bolster the Jerns defenses. While the Coalition numbered at 925 Warships with 330 of them kept in reserve by the Ka’lu’mil and Athrugadhi as a trap for the Hoplites. Reinforcements from Scourge (WIP) Ground Invasion (WIP) Hoplite Skirmish (WIP) The Wider War Category:Events Category:Battles